lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins – hobbit pochodzący z rodziny Bagginsów, syn Bunga Bagginsa i Belladony Tuk, wuj i przybrany ojciec Froda Bagginsa. W większości jego przodkami byli Fallohidzi. Jako, że zarówno ojciec jak i matka pochodzili ze znamienitych rodów, Bilbo był bardzo zamożny. Mieszkał w Bag End w Hobbitonie, w kraju Shire. Był przyjacielem czarodzieja Gandalfa, a później kilkunastu krasnoludów, elfów i ludzi. W wieku 99 lat, usynowił Froda, który był jego ciotecznym siostrzeńcem, jak i zarazem stryjecznym bratem (w skrócie Frodo nazywał Bilba wujem). Wymyślał poematy. W jednym z nich jest wspomniana kraina Aerie. Biografia Przed wędrówką Bilbo urodził się 22 września 2890 roku Trzeciej Ery. Mało jest znanych faktów z jego życia sprzed wyprawy do Ereboru. Wiadomo jedynie, że w młodości był przyjacielem Gandalfa. Jego ojciec wybudował siedzibę rodziny Bagginsów, Bag End pod pagórkiem, które było bardzo bogato wyposażone. Po śmierci ojca w 2926 TE, odziedziczył majątek Bagginsów razem z Bag End. Wyprawa do Samotnej Góry W 2941 roku Trzeciej Ery, kiedy Bilbo miał pięćdziesiąt trzy lata przybył do Shire po wielu latach jego dawny przyjaciel - czarodziej Gandalf. Wizyta trwała krótko, a Gandalf zapowiedział przybycie wieczorem. Po zmierzchu do domu Bagginsa - Bag End przybyła trzynastka krasnoludów (Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fíli , Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur oraz przywódca kompanii - Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza). Po kolacji, na której pojawił się Gandalf odbyła się rozmowa, w której czarodziej wyjaśnił, że jutro wyruszają, by odzyskać skarby krasnoludów, zrabowane przez smoka Smauga. Podczas tej trudnej wyprawy Bilbo miałby być włamywaczem. Pomimo niechęci Bagginsa Gandalf zdołał go namówić do wyprawy. Następnego dnia Gandalf, Bilbo i trzynastu krasnoludów pod dowództwem potomka królów Ereboru - Thorina Dębowej Tarczy zabrawszy ekwipunek wyruszyli z Shire. Po jakimś czasie wędrówki grupa minęła ostatni przyjazny dom i weszła w obręb Dzikich Krain. Gandalf odłączył się od reszty i wyprzedził ich, by przetrzeć drogę. Pogoda była beznadziejna: deszcz lał, a wiatr przenikał ubrania. Dodatkowo kuc, wiozący część ekwipunku uciekł. Nagle kompania zobaczyła ognisko w puszczy. Bilbo został wysłany aby zbadać, kto je rozpalił. Na miejscu okazało się, że przy ognisku siedzą dzikie trolle: William (Will), Tom i Schwytały one hobbita oraz krasnoludów, którzy przyszli mu z pomocą. Spierali się do rana jak ich przyrządzić, aż wreszcie wschodzące słońce obróciło ich w kamienie. Wtedy pojawił się Gandalf i uwolnił ich, a następnie razem przeszukali jaskinie trolli. Znaleźli wspaniałe bronie. Tam też Bilbo znalazł krótki miecz - Żądło, który dawniej należał do elfów. thumb|left|270px|Młody Bilbo w Rivendell.Grupa po jakimś czasie dotarła do doliny Rivendell, zamieszkanej przez elfów Elronda. Mistrz ugościł członków wyprawy oraz opowiedział im, jak dostać się do jamy Smauga w Ereborze ukrytym przejściem. Po odpoczynku w Rivendell Bilbo, Gandalf i krasnoludowie ruszyli dalej, ku Górom Mglistym. Grupa opuściwszy dolinę elfów skierowała się ku Górom Mglistym. Wkrótce dotarła do pierwszych większych wzniesień. Podczas drogi członkowie zmierzali najczęściej wąskimi ścieżkami nad przepaściami. Tak też było nocą z 15 na 16 lipca, kiedy nad górami szalała burza. Według relacji Bilba napotkali wtedy grupę walczących górskich olbrzymów, jednak nie wiadomo, czy była to prawda, zwłaszcza, że nigdzie indziej nie znajdujemy o nich wzmianek. Uciekając przed burzą i być może olbrzymami grupa dotarła do dość dużej jaskini, gdzie rozbito obóz. Nocą do groty przez ukryte przejścia dostali się z wnętrza góry orkowie, albo jak się ich inaczej nazywa gobliny. Po krótkiej walce porwali wszystkich, prócz Gandalfa. Wlekli ich tunelami do groty, w której przebywał ich wódz. Wtedy też pojawił się Gandalf, zabił wodza przywódce goblinów oraz kilkunastu jego poddanych, a następnie wraz z krasnoludami i Bilbem uciekł w głąb góry. Tam Bilbo w ciemnościach oddzielił się od reszty i uderzywszy o kamień stracił przytomność. thumb|310px|Bilbo znajdując Jedyny Pierścień.Hobbit obudził się po jakimś czasie i błądząc w ciemnościach dotarł do dużej groty, w której znajdowało się podziemne jezioro. Na ziemi znalazł złoty pierścień, który okazał się Jedynym Pierścieniem, wykutym przed wiekami przez Saurona. Okazało się, że jaskinie zamieszkuje właściciel pierścienia - Gollum. Bilbo i stwór zgodzili się zagrać w zagadki. Jeżeli hobbit wygrałby Gollum wyprowadzi go z podziemi, jeżeli natomiast Gollum - Baggins zostanie pożarty. Podczas gry hobbit zadał pytanie, które łamało zasady gry, jednak jego przeciwnik zgodził się na nie odpowiedzieć. Owym pytaniem było: "Co mam w kieszeni?". Po trzech nieudanych próbach Gollum przegrał i zgodził się wyprowadzić Bilba, pod warunkiem, że ten pozwoli mu zabrać z jego kryjówki pewną rzecz. Był nią właśnie znaleziony przez hobbita Jedyny Pierścień. W czasie szukania pierścienia przez Golluma Bilbo nałożył go na palec i odkrył jego właściwości: osoba, która ma go na palcu staje się niewidzialna. Wkrótce Gollum spostrzegł, że pierścień zaginął i słusznie posądził o jego zabranie Bilba. Ten jednak stał się niewidzialny, a stwór pomyślał, że wybiegł z jaskini. Ruszył ku wyjściu, a za nim pobiegł Bilbo. W pewnym momencie Gollum zrozumiał przegraną i zagrodził nieświadomie wejście do korytarza, którym dochodziło się do wyjścia. Bilbo, wciąż niewidzialny przeskoczył nad Gollumem i z pierścieniem na palcu wyminął straże u bramy. Wkrótce spotkał się z resztą grupy, która wcześniej zdołała wyjść na powierzchnię. Uratowani zeszli do jakiejś dolinki, gdzie jeszcze tego samego dnia przybyli wysłani przez orków wargowie. Wielkie wilki zmusiły członków grupy do ucieczki na drzewa. Gandalf chcąc odpędzić wrogów począł ciskać w nich ognistymi pociskami - podpalonymi szyszkami z sosny, na której się schronił. Niespodziewanie jednak na miejsce przybyli orkowie, szukając zemsty za zabicie ich wodza. Zdołali zmienić kierunek rozprzestrzeniania się ognia, który objął drzewa, na których siedziała kompania. Na szczęście grupę dostrzegł wódz Wielkich Orłów - Gwaihir, przyjaciel Gandalfa. Wraz z innymi Orłami thumb|left|217px|Bilbo podczas swoich 111 urodzin.uratował on całą grupę, przenosząc ją na skrzydłach przez rzekę Anduinę. Ptaki wylądowały obok skały Carrock i pożegnały się z Gandalfem, Bilbem i krasnoludami. Niedaleko Carrock znajdowała się posiadłość leśnego człowieka Beorna, który posiadał umiejętność przemiany w nadzwyczaj silnego niedźwiedzia. Jako pierwsi udali się tam Gandalf i Bilbo, następnie zaś krasnoludowie. Beorn ugościł eskapadę, porzyczył jej kilka swoich kuców i zapas żywności. 22 lipca Gandalf na otrzymanym koniu pojechał na południe, zaś reszta wyruszyła do Mrocznej Puszczy. Tam zostali pojmani najpierw przez wielkie pająki, które złapały wszystkich prócz Bilba. Ten po ciężkich trudach uwolnił przyjaciół. Lecz zaraz potem elfowie wzięli do niewoli krasnoludów. Hobbit dzięki Pierścieniowi zdołał niepostrzeżony wraz z przyjaciółmi znaleźć się w pałacu Króla Leśnych Elfów. Bilbo ponownie uratował kompanię. Ukradłszy klucze i uwolniwszy krasnoludów zamknął ich w beczkach, które elfowie spławili do Miasta na Jeziorze. Krasnoludów i Bilba wyłowili flisacy z Miasta na Jeziorze - Esgaroth. Ludzie z miasta byli zaskoczeni celem wyprawy kompanii, wielu im nie wierzyło, niemniej jednak ugościli ich bardzo dobrze, dali zapasy prowiantu, nowe ubrania i kuce. Wkrótce grupa wyruszyła z miasta. Przeszedłszy przez zniszczony przez smoka kraj Dale dotarła do podnóży Samotnej Góry. Smaug zginął wkrótce potem. Hobbit wziął udział w Bitwie Pięciu Armii. Po powrocie z Samotnej Góry 250px|thumb|Stary Bilbo w Rivendell.thumb|left|149px|Frodo - siostrzeniec Bilba. Po bitwie, 8 maja 2942 roku TE powrócił do rodzinnego Shire, przywożąc ze sobą zdobyte skarby. Dały one podstawę do legend o jego bogactwie, powtarzanych jeszcze przez wiele lat. W Shire niezwykłe było też wolne starzenie się Bilba, co zapewniał mu Pierścień, trzymany w ukryciu, jednak czasem używany. Kiedy wrócił do swego domu okazało się że ma on nowych właścicieli, jego kuzynów, Lotho Sackville-Baggins i jego żona Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, którzy urządzili aukcje rzeczy Bilba, było to spowodowane że wszyscy mieli Bilba za martwego, gdyż niespodziewanie opuścił Shiren i od roku go nie widziano. Po powrocie z wyprawy, zaczął pisać książkę Tam i z powrotem, wakacje pewnego hobbita. Z powodu braku czasu, przez długi czas nie mógł dokończyć dzieła. Kiedy hobbit skończył sto jedenaście lat, wyruszył do Rivendell, by tam odpocząć i skończyć pisać swą książkę. Jedyny Pierścień (po rozmowie z Gandalfem) przekazał Frodowi, tym samym odcinając się od przygód i kolejnej wyprawy. Przedtem urządził przyjęcie, na którym pożegnał się z hobbitami. Po zakończeniu Wojny opuścił Śródziemie i jako jeden z Powierników Pierścienia odpłynął na Zachód. Kreacja filmowa W filmowej trylogii Władcy Pierścieni Petera Jacksona rolę Bilba zagrał Ian Holm, a w adaptacji Hobbita, w jego młodszą postać wcielił się Martin Freeman. Cytaty * To ryzykowna sprawa wychodzić za próg domu. * Uważaj na nogi, bo nie wiadomo, gdzie cię poniosą. * Nigdy nie śmiej się ze smoka, póki jeszcze zipie. * Połowy z was nie znam ani w połowie tak dobrze, jak chciałbym poznać, i mniej niż połowę z was lubię w połowie tak bardzo, jak na to zasługujecie. Ciekawostki *W niekanonicznej adaptacji filmowej The Hobbit z 1966 roku, po powrocie z wyprawy Biblo żeni się z księżniczką Miką i na stałe osiedla się w Hobbitonie. Galeria 80444620141013001436.jpg|Bilbo images283AQJ11.jpg|Bilbo Baggins w koszuli z Miasta na Jeziorze ImagesUOGIIBHG.jpg|Bilbo na targu w Hobbitonie. Tumblr static 1askbnt7mmxw8cwg4kw84okwo.jpg The-hobbit-warner04.jpg Bilbo Baggins2.png|Młody Bilbo w roli Iana Holma Tumblr static the-hobbit-bilbo-baggins.jpg Bilbo dzidzius.jpg|Bilbo jako dziecko Bilbo 1966.jpg|Bilbo z filmu z 1966 roku Bilbo lk.png Bilbo hobbiton.png Bilbo-0.jpg de:Bilbo Beutlin en:Bilbo Baggins es:Bilbo Bolsón it:Bilbo Baggins nl:Bilbo Balings ru:Бильбо Бэггинс Kategoria:Hobbici Kategoria:Powiernicy Pierścienia Kategoria:Kompania Thorina Kategoria:Ród Bagginsów Kategoria:Postacie czwartej ery‎ Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery Kategoria:Mężczyźni